Llyth
Llyth Dawnwhisper is an elven blood mage come of Quel’thalas’ finest blood. She is the daughter of Magistrix {Melia Dawnwhisper} and Magister Alonsys Dawnveil. The product of an extramarital affair, her surname is that of {Zesalys Dawnwhisper}, a respected magister and unwitting cuckold. She is the half-sibling to Idriil, {Velan}, Lyoris, and {Adrisa} Dawnveil as well as cousin to Vaelrin Firestorm on her father’s side and Evaniel Evenflare (making her the niece of Davios Blazewing), Exarius Blazewing, and Selori Blazewing on her mother's. Following the death of her parents in the Scourge attack on Quel’thalas, Llyth inherited the prestigious Dawnwhisper Manor and its surrounding lands. She presently serves as an envoy to Orgrimmar from Quel’thalas though her position is largely a perfunctory one. Because of her constant deployment to areas of possible hostility, the Magistrate has seen fit to bestow her with a personal guard composed of exceptionally gifted blood knights. Appearance Commonly considered quite comely by many of her compeers, Llyth’s manner is best described as demure and graceful. Gifted with a beauty that proves near haunting once absent from sight, she enjoys a disposition that does well to enhance what gifts nature has bestowed upon her. Her hair is nearly the color of pale gold, which when married to her fair skin presents an ethereal portrait of unquestionably becoming features based upon elven ideals. But for her favors, there exists a few differences that allow personal preference to determine one’s view on her to a noticeable degree. Though average in height, hers is a build far more curvaceous than most elves and though some degree of feigned modesty may preclude her from acting overtly on this favor, she is not without a desire to modify bodices to accommodate her bosom. Interestingly enough, her mannerism becomes slightly more defensive when she is around elves of a thinner and more traditional build, hinting at some underlying insecurity when dealing with her own features. Biography 'Antebellum' Born to the prestigious House Dawnwhisper and of noteworthy relation to the equally impressive House Blazewing, Llyth’s position in society was one destined for greatness. Although neither Zesalys nor Melia were noteworthy mages in terms of personal prowess, each had a goodly deal of influence and used it to ensure that their daughter received only the best opportunities. Zesalys, a man that favored the company of women little but had a name worthy of continuing, agreed to allow his wife to see another man's child to life so long as the Dawnwhisper name was attached to the resultant child. Prior to her being sent to Dalaran she was granted exceptional tutors that assisted her in preparing for the intense studies that were ahead of her. For this reason, much of her time was spent with those of no relation to her. Likely, Llyth’s need for approbation was fostered in this period as she often attempted to impress her parents and received little recognition for her actions. As her mother told her, her greatest achievement would be in mingling with the leaders of her generation and ensuring that their family remained relevant once her own had passed. Magic, it was said, was merely a means by which that might be done. Despite her mother’s wishes though, unlike her Llyth proved to be exceptionally skilled when it came to the execution of spellcrafting though her application was often criticized as being thoroughly devoid any experimentation. With form and technique as her standard, she all but proscribed pushing her limits and remained a technically gifted apprentice that excelled primarily in academic pursuits. Nevertheless, while she would not become an archmage she did carry with herself enough potential to successfully complete her courses. It was during her time in Dalaran that the Second War began and a call to Thalassian magi was issued to little avail. Of those that she knew, only a dashing instructor by the name of Dawnveil dared to venture out to answer King Terenas’ call and even then that was, as he said, because he wished to see the fabled magic of the orcs in action. Llyth was offered the chance to accompany him, but true to her mother’s mandate she instead remained in Dalaran to further ingratiate herself to her compeers. With the Second War’s end, Magister Dawnveil returned a changed man. He began to disparage arcane magic as they knew it and attested to the fact that the power source the orcs used was much greater. Realizing that this research might be her chance to further advance the name of Dawnwhisper and inexplicably drawn to this instructor, Llyth accompanied Dawnveil as his assistant as he visited internment camps to better study the orcs and what had become of their fel magic. 'Postbellum' Journey with Dawnveil Ostensibly acting as agents in Grand Magus Antonidas’ desire to discover the cause of orcish lethargy, Llyth and Dawnveil set forth to gather as much information as possible on not only the nature of the orcs, but also the magics that they used in their failed assault against the heart of the Eastern Kingdoms. While the existence of fel magic was not entirely forgotten by their people, the books available to them were largely without extant primary sources and so the true nature of the magic was not yet fully understood until encountered. Having seen what it was capable of himself, Dawnveil’s desire to better understand its working went well beyond the academic in a short amount of time. The two traveled far and wide, gathering information more on those that were able to channel fel magic than those that were corrupted by it. The orcish reaction to fel magic was a severe one, turning them into green creatures that without the ability to wage war wasted away into nothingness. It was a harrowing thing to consider that such might result from an elf that manipulated the magic; however, Dawnveil reminded Llyth that all discoveries were accompanied with danger. He informed her that if she should like something safer to study, then the way back to Dalaran was not barred to her. It was during the third year of their mission that they came across a former warlock that in captivity had been left with little more to do than write down everything that he knew. This grimoire provided them with their first primary source dedicated entirely to the art of felmancy but the text itself was in a tongue unknown to them. Aware of their interest in his writing, the warlock demanded an exchange to teach them the trick to deciphering his message: if they could free him from captivity, he would open the secret of his grimoire to them. To this point the artifacts they had collected were largely catalogued based off their perceivable power; however, this was the first that would provide them with a glimpse inside the destructive power that had so changed Dawnveil. Without question he agreed and informed Llyth that she was to assist him in this endeavor. By now too dedicated to her path to consider the moral implication of what was to follow, she assisted in freeing the orc. In exchange for Llyth, the orc offered to further teach Dawnveil the nature of his magic; however, exercising one of his final acts of sanity, Dawnveil refused the offer for reasons at the time unknown to Llyth. It would be years later when the orc was encountered once more, though the outcome to that meeting would prove less than peaceful. With the secrets of the grimoire now revealed to him, Dawnveil spent his days in study while Llyth was left to compiling the remainder of their data. Not long after this, they returned to Dalaran. Dawnveil informed Llyth that she was to tell no one of what they had done with the orc and instead present their superiors only with what artifacts they found. Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Golden Company